List of books
This is a list of books published in both the wizarding and the non-magic worlds. Entertainment Children's stories *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Children's Stories'' *''Cinderella'' *''E. Nesbit's Fairy Tales'' by Edith Nesbit *''Fairy Tails'' *''Household Stories'' *''Magic Storybook'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'' *''Tails'' by Edith Nesbit *''Tales of Beedle the Bard, The'' by Beedle the Bard *''Toadstool Tales, The'' by Beatrix Bloxam Comic books *''Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle, The'' *''Loony Nonby v.s. Cornish Pixie'' Fictional works *''Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' by Mark Twain *''Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, The'' by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle *''Animal Farm'' by George Orwell *''Call of the Wild, The'' by Jack London *''Catch 22'' by Joseph Heller *''Commitments, The'' by Roddy Doyle *''Cyrillic Model'' *''David Copperfield'' by Charles Dickens *''Emma'' by Jane Austen *''Enchanted Encounters'' by Fifi LaFolle *''I Capture the Castle'' by Dodie Smith *''The Flying Squad'' by Edgar Wallace *''Island of Doctor Moreau, The'' by H. G. Wells *''Manxmouse'' by Paul Gallico *''Mill on the Floss, The'' by George Eliot *''Pride and Prejudice'' by Jane Austen *''Robinson Crusoe'' by Daniel Defoe *''Sense and Sensibility'' by Jane Austen *''Short Stories'' *''Tales and Fantasies'' by Robert Louis Stevenson *''Valley of Fear, The'' by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle *''Van, The'' by Roddy Doyle *''War of the Worlds, The'' by H. G. Wells Plays *''Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré Les Pieds'' by Malecrit *''Hamlet'' by William Shakespeare Poetry *''Byron's Works'' by Lord Byron *''Hunting of the Snark, The'' by Lewis Carroll *''Sonnets of a Sorcerer'' Sports and Games *''Beaters' Bible, The'' by Brutus Scrimgeour *''Beating the Bludgers - A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch'' by Kennilworthy Whisp *''Flying with the Cannons'' *''Noble Sport of Warlocks, The'' by Quintius Umfraville *''Official Guide to the Quidditch World Cup, The'' * by Kennilworthy Whisp *''Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland'' *''Wonder of Wigtown Wanderers, The'' by Kennilworthy Whisp Magic and Science Arithmancy *''New Theory of Numerology'' *''Numerology and Grammatica'' **''Grammatica, by M. Carneiro **Numerology, by L. Wakefield Biology Magical Creatures *Aquatic Wonders of Yorkshire: A Wizard's Field Guide'' *''Bestiarium Magicum'' *Book on Re'em anatomy *''Break with a Banshee'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Children's Anthology of Monsters, A'' by Newton Scamander *''Dreadful Denizens of the Deep'' *''Enclopedia of Bat Eyes, The'' * by Newton Scamander *''Gadding with Ghouls'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Hoax and Dreams'' by Laura Thorn *''Holidays with Hags'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''House-Elves & Self-Hatred'' *''How to Tame Tigers'' *''Little People, Big Plans'' by Ragnok the Pigeon-Toed *''Lizard's Claws From Africa'' *''Magical Creatures (book)'' *''Marauding with Monsters'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs'' by Dylan Marwood *''Most Macabre Monstrosities'' *''Newts of Bognor'' by Walter Aragon *''Owl Breeds'' *''Monster Book of Monsters, The'' by Edwardus Lima *''Travels with Trolls'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Why I Didn't Die When the Augurey Cried'' by Gulliver Pokeby *''Which Owl?'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Year with the Yeti'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''You & Your Owl'' Dragons *''Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit'' *''Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland'' *''From Egg to Inferno: a Dragon-Keeper's Guide'' *''Men Who Love Dragons Too Much'' Hippogriffs *''Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology, The'' *''Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality'' Vampires *''Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires'' by Eldred Worple *''Vampire's Monologue, A'' by Amarillo Lestoat *''Voyages with Vampires'' by Gilderoy Lockhart Werewolves *''Hairy Snout, Human Heart'' by anonymous author *''Hunting Werewolves'' *''Lupine Lawlessness: Why Lycanthropes Don't Deserve to Live'' by Emerett Picardy *''Wanderings with Werewolves'' by Gilderoy Lockhart Herbology *''Encyclopedia of Toadstools'' *''Flesh-Eating Trees of the World'' *''Good Gardens Guide 1990'' *''Goshawk's Guide to Herbology'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Ingredient Encyclopedia'' *''Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs'' by Hadrian Whittle *''Magical Mediterranean Water-Plants and Their Properties'' *''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' by Phyllida Spore *''Shrubs & Trees for the Garden'' by Arthur Osborn *''Sub-Aquatic Botanical Mysteries'' *''Wanderings of a Tree in the Alps'' *''Winogrand's Wondrous Water Plants'' by Selina Sapworthy Charms and Spells Charms *''Book of Charms & Spells, The'' *''Achievements in Charming'' *''Charms of Defence and Deterrence'' by Catullus Spangle *''Cheering Charms'' *''Extreme Incantations'' by Violeta Stitch *''Quintessence: A Quest'' *''The Standard Book of Spells'' (Grade One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six and Seven) by Miranda Goshawk *''Chadwick's Charms: Volumes I - VII'' by Chadwick Boot Defensive/Offensive Spells *''Abracadabra: An A-Z of Spooky Spells'' *''Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed'' *''Charms of Defence and Deterrence'' by Catullus Spangle *''Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions, A'' *''Confronting the Faceless'' *''Curses and Counter-Curses'' by Vindictus Viridian *''Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners'' *''Dark Arts Outsmarted, The'' *''Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, The'' by Quentin Trimble *''Defensive Magical Theory'' by Wilbert Slinkhard *''Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts, The by Arsenius Jigger '' *''Guide to Advanced Occlumency'' *''Jinxes for the Jinxed'' *Practical Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook *''Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts'' *''Self-Defensive Spellwork'' *''Updated Counter-Curse Handbook'' (Second Revised Edition) *''Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimensy'' by Franciscus Fieldwake Dark Arts *''Magick Moste Evile'' by Godelot *''Secrets of the Darkest Art'' by Owle Bullock Transfiguration *''Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, A'' by Emeric Switch *''Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, A'' *''Intermediate Transfiguration'' *''Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration'' *''Transformation Through the Ages'' Tricks and humourous spells *''Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks'' *''Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts'' General Spellbooks *''Book of Charms & Spells, The'' *''Book of Spells, by Miranda Goshawk *Book of Spells, by Name author *Easy Spells to Fool Muggles'' *Gilded-covered spellbook *''Jiggery Pokery and Hocus Pocus'' by Brian Gagwilde *''Magic'' *''My Favourite Spells'' by Name *''Spells'' *''Wizards' Book'' by J. K. Rowling *''Wizard's Spells'' Chemistry and Physics Alchemy *''Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science'' by Argo Pyrites *Alchemical duodecimo Potions *''Advanced Potion-Making'' by Libatius Borage *''Asiatic Anti-Venoms'' by Libatius Borage *''Book of Potions'' by Zygmunt Budge *''Collection of Above Three Hundred Receipts in Cookery, Physick, and Surgery, A'' *''Have Yourself a Fiesta in a Bottle!'' by Libatius Borage *''Magical Drafts and Potions'' by Arsenius Jigger *''Moste Potente Potions'' *''Potion Opuscule'' by Arsenius Jigger *''Spell potions'' by Tim Physics *''Brief History of Time, A'' by Stephen Hawking Theology and Religion *''Book of Common Prayer, The'' *''Cyfaddasrwydd y Drefn o Gadwedigaeth trwy Ffydd'' *''Hierarchie of the Blessed Angells, The'' *''Holy Bible, The'' *''Learned Comments of Wisdom'' *''Psalms of David'' *Shrieking book Cooking and Housecare *''Charm Your Own Cheese'' by Greta Catchlove (revised edition by Gerda Curd) *''Cookery'' *''Cooking the Muggle Way'' by Mordicus Egg *''Enchantment in Baking'' *''Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''One Minute Feasts - It's Magic!'' *''Practical Household Magic'' by Zamira Gulch Divination *''Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul'' *''Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming'' *''Dream Oracle, The'' by Inigo Imago *''Omens, Oracles & the Goat'' by Bathilda Bagshot *''Oracle of Palombo, The'' by Bathilda Bagshot *''Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks'' *The Predictions of Tycho Dodonus *''Unfogging the Future'' by Cassandra Vablatsky *''Xylomancy'' by Selina Sapworthy Education and Academic Matters *''Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe, An'' *''Preferred Preface for Perfect Prefects'' Revision Guides *''Cram It!: How to Soar on Your O.W.L.s'' *''W.O.M.B.A.T. Revision Guide'' Healing and Healthcare *''Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions'' *''Healer's Helpmate, The'' by H. Pollingtonious *''Healing at Home with Herbs'' by Phyllida Spore History Biographies/Autobiographies *''Armando Dippet: Master or Moron?'' by Rita Skeeter *''Biography of Uric the Oddball'' by Radolphus Pittiman *''Dumbledore's Army: The Dark Side of the Demob'' by Rita Skeeter *''He Flew Like a Madman'' by Kennilworthy Whisp *''Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, The'' by Rita Skeeter *''Magical Me'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''My Life as a Muggle'' by Daisy Hookum *''My Life as a Squib'' by Angus Buchanan *''Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?'' by Rita Skeeter *Biography of Harry Potter by Rita Skeeter *Seven-volume work on Harry Potter's life and the Second Wizarding War Historical magic *''Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms, An'' *''Guide to Medieval Sorcery, A'' *''Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes'' by E. Limus *''History of Magic, A'' by Bathilda Bagshot *''Decline of Pagan Magic, The'' by Bathilda Bagshot Historical magical people *''Famous Fire-Eaters'' *''Fifteenth-Century Fiends'' *''Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century'' *''Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy'' *''Notable Magical Names of Our Time'' *''Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, The'' *''Prefects Who Gained Power'' Historical magical things, places and events *''Big Foot's Last Stand'' by Ortiz O'Flaherty *''Dominating Dementors: A True History of Azkaban'' *''Hogwarts: A History'' by Bathilda Bagshot *''Magic in North America'' *''Perambulation of Kent, A'' *''Scars of Salem: Essays on the Witch Trials of 1692, The'' by Carlos Eduardos *''Scourers and the Creation of MACUSA'' by Theophilus Abbot *''Sites of Historical Sorcery'' *''Triwizard Tragedies'' Contemporary history *''Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century'' *''Important Modern Magical Discoveries'' *''Modern Magical History'' *''Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry, A'' Magical Self-Help *''Cast-a-Spell handbook'' *''Learn Magic Fast with Kwikspell'' *''Powers You Never Knew You Had and What To Do With Them Now You've Wised Up'' *''Hairy Heart: A Guide to Wizards Who Won't Commit, The'' *''Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches'' *''Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions'' *''Where There's a Wand, There's a Way'' *''Wizards Are from Neptune, Witches Are from Saturn'' by Irsis Pius *''Living With Legilimens: Choose Your Mind Wisely'' *''Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimensy'' by Franciscus Fieldwake Study of Ancient Runes and Magical Theory *''Advanced Rune Translation'' by Yuri Blishen *''Ancient Runes Made Easy'' by Laurenzoo *''Magic'' *''Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms'' *''Magical Studies'' *''Magical Theory'' by Adalbert Waffling *''Manual M39h-z'' *''Магичен Теория'' *''Rune Dictionary'' *''Spellman's Syllabary'' Muggle Studies *''Cooking the Muggle Way'' by Mordicus Egg *''Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles'' by Wilhelm Wigworthy *''Moronic Muggles'' *''The Muggle Conspiracy, by Sinistra Lowe *Muggles Who Notice'' by Blenheim Stalk *''My Life as a Muggle'' by Daisy Hookum *''The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why the Muggles Prefer Not to Know'' by Mordicus Egg *''Quaint Muggle Machinery'' *''When Muggles Attack, by Barrett Fay Other books *Animal Ghosts of Britain'' by Mopsy Fleabert *''Ars moriendi'' *''Bonniers Konversationslexikon'' *''Ca$h Fea$t'' *''Dictionnaire du Chiffre-monogramme dans les Styles Moyen-age et Renaissance et couronnes nobilaires universelles'' by Charles Demengeot *''En Ful Flicka - Så Tuktas En Modedocka'' *''First Love, First Loss'' by Amorette Deneuve *''Flap of the Cape, The'' by Abigail R. Cankus *''Het Stads-muziekcollegie te Utrecht (Collegium musicum ultrajectinum): Eene Bydrage tot de Geschiedenis der Toonkunst in Nederland'' *''Invisible Book of Invisibility, The'' *''Mudbloods and How to Spot Them'' by Barrett Fay *Merlin's book *''Pure-Blood Directory'' *''Rosenbaum's Motorcycle Owner's Manual'' *''Skrifter af Knos'' *''Study into the Possibility of Reversing the Actual and Metaphysical Effects of Natural Death, with Particular Regard to the Reintegration of Essence and Matter, A'' by Bertrand de Pensées-Profondes *''World Mythology'' *''Who Am I?'' by Gilderoy Lockhart Law Magical Law *''Ancient Law'' *''Dark Arts: A Legal Companion, The'' *''Intricacies of Rappaport's Law, The'' *''‎Extraordinary Trials in History'' *''Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans'' *''‎Illegal Compendium 198'' *''‎Law and Literature'' *''Legal Loopholes & Leprechauns'' *''Legal Rules for Roving Sprites'' *''Laws of Conduct When Dealing With Muggles‎'' *''Legal Guidelines for the Manufacture of Magical Apparatus'' *''Legislative Guide to the Proper Use of Magic'' *''‎Magical Misdemeanours in the Modern Law'' *''‎Magical Moral Perspective'' *''‎Unforgivable Curses and their Legal Implications'' Muggle Law *''Muggle 'Law & Order' - Complete Guide'' Periodicals *''Bon Bon du Jour, Le'' *''Warlock at War'' Magazines *''Drilling News'' *''Hadrian's Wall'' *''Knitter's Own '' *''My Teeth'' *''Radio Times '' *''Seeker Weekly'' *''Spella Weekly'' *''Spellbound'' *''American Charmer, The'' *''U Hex A!'' *''What Wand'' *''Which Broomstick?'' *''Which Wizard'' *''Witch Chat'' *''Witch's Friend, The'' *''Witch Holiday? Magazine'' *''Witch Weekly'' *''Quibbler, The'' Newspapers *''Chicago Tribune'' *''Christian Science Monitor'' *''City Financial News'' *''Daily Express'' *''Daily Mail'' *''Daily News, The'' *''Daily Prophet'' *''Guardian, The'' *''Le Cri de la Gargouille'' *''Los Angeles Times'' *''Manchester Evening News'' *''Metro'' *''Mirror, The'' *''New York Chronicle'' *''New York Ghost, The'' *''New York Review of Books, The'' *''New York Star, The'' *''New York Times, The'' *''New Yorker, The'' *''New-York Clarion'' *''Rumours!'' *''Sun, The'' *''Sunday Prophet'' *''Sunday Times of London'' *''Whinging Times'' *''Wizard's Voice, The'' *''Wizarding World News, The'' Scholarly Journals *''Challenges in Charming'' *''Practical Potioneer, The'' *''Transfiguration Today'' Transportation *''Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare'' *''Fully Illustrated History of the Flying Carpet, A'' Hogwarts textbooks Arithmancy *''Numerology and Grammatica'' Care of Magical Creatures * by Newton Scamander *''The Monster Book of Monsters'' Charms *''Quintessence: A Quest'' *''Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1, The'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2, The'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3, The'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, The'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, The'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6, The'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7, The'' by Miranda Goshawk Defence Against the Dark Arts *''Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts'' by Galatea Merrythought *''Break with a Banshee'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Confronting the Faceless'' *''Defence Against the Dark Arts'' by Galatea Merrythought *''Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, The'' by Quentin Trimble *''Defensive Magical Theory'' by Wilbert Slinkhard *''Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts, The'' by Arsenius Jigger *''Gadding with Ghouls'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Holidays with Hags'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Travels with Trolls'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Voyages with Vampires'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Wanderings with Werewolves'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Year with the Yeti'' by Gilderoy Lockhart Divination *''Dream Oracle, The'' by Inigo Imago *''Unfogging the Future'' by Cassandra Vablatsky Herbology *''Flesh-Eating Trees of the World'' *''Ingredient Encyclopedia'' *''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' by Phyllida Spore History of Magic *''History of Magic, A'' by Bathilda Bagshot Muggle Studies *''Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles'' by Wilhelm Wigworthy Potions *''Advanced Potion-Making'' by Libatius Borage *''Magical Drafts and Potions'' by Arsenius Jigger Study of Ancient Runes *''Ancient Runes Made Easy'' by Laurenzoo *''Spellman's Syllabary'' Transfiguration *''Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, A'' by Emeric Switch *''Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, A'' *''Intermediate Transfiguration'' de:Bücher es:Lista de libros fr:Livres ja:書物一覧 pl:Lista książek z serii Harry Potter ru:Книги волшебного мира zh:书籍列表 Books Category:Lists